Like A Love Story
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: You know the type.


In this world of ours, there are many who desperately seek romance in their lives. The type of romance they see in movies, or read about in stories. You know the type, where two characters succeed against all the odds that life throws at them. Two characters, who find each other through all the darkness and hardships, they both had to face in their lives. With that said though, this story isn't about two people finding that kind of love. It's about two people who already have that love, only to realize that they are like those characters in those stories. Like those characters you watch play out on screen. You know the two I'm talking about. The Dragon warrior, and his beloved, yet hardcore, Tigress. For the two were in the sacred hall of warriors. Both of them sitting crisscross next to the other at the edge of the calm, yet sacred, moon pool. As the panda, sat to the left of his feline. Dressed in his usual stitched shorts. His paws resting his lap, while his head was looking down, at the pool in front of him. His reflection, starring back at him with calmness. While his love Tigress, who was sitting to the right of him. Was dressed in a dark blue hanfu, with light pink lotus patterns, and black pants. Had her gaze up to the ceiling, where she was staring up at the dragon statue. The one that once held, the dragon scroll in its mouth. Her paws resting in her lap as well. For the two just sat there in silence with another, nobody knowing what was going through their minds. Not even each other. That was until, what was going through Po's mind, began to come out of his mouth.

"Hey Ti, would you mind if I told you something?" Po had asked his love. His voice, one of calmness. Yet, the facial features he once began to show of the same kind, had now formed into curiousness. Not only that though, he had also taken his gaze away from his reflection. Lifting his head up slightly, and turning it to the right of him. His gaze now upon Tigress, whom herself after hearing the question from him. Had turned her gaze away from the dragon statue above. Tilting her head down, and turning it to the right of her. Allowing the lovers to gaze into the others eyes, with amber and jade.

"Po, you know you don't need to ask such a thing. I always like to hear what's on my pandas mind." Tigress replied with gentleness in her voice. Her lips forming into a warm, caring smile. One that couldn't help but light up Pos heart with a warmness that began to radiate, in every part of his being.

"I appreciate that kitten, but you how I am. I just always want to make sure if your ok with something. Besides, the last thing I want to do is put you in a bad mood. Cause I don't think I'm ready for a training session that will leave me sore for weeks." Po pointed out playfully. Letting a slight chuckle escape his throat. One that brought out the same kind of chuckle from Tigress as well.

"Anyways, sitting here in silence with you Ti. I thought about our relationship, like how our bond of friendship has grown into one of, well. One of love. Which got me thinking, this bond of love you and I share now. It's kind of like a love story isn't it?" Po stated to her, only to gain a look of now confusion from his love.

"A love, story? What do you mean Po?" Tigress asked him with confusion laced in her voice. Not exactly understanding what her mate was talking about.

"Well, you know those stories people always write about? Or the shows people put on, down in the valley every once in a while? The one's that deal with two characters going through all kinds of hardships, and eventually finding another through all of it. That's like you and me if you think about it. I mean, it's like our lives was written by someone for one of those kinds of stories." Po stated, trying his best to explain and have her understand what he was trying to tell her. Which she had begun to do, by the slight nodding of her head she had given when her panda had finished his sentence.

"I think I see what you mean Po. With everything that we had to go through, like our tragic pasts where we were separated from our parents. Leading us to live life's that forced us to always try and prove everyone wrong. That we weren't monsters or losers just because of who we were born as. Even more so, we had to carve out of our paths and in doing that, we had to sacrifice many things in order to do so. Leading us to find comfort and solace in one another amongst the crowds." Tigress softly stated. Her facing forming one of realization in what Po was telling her. Their love was like those stories you read, or the shows people put on and watch. Could it just be a coincidence though? Or something more? Either way in that moment, when Tigress began to really think about it. Po had gone and raised his right paw up from his lap, letting it slowly glide over to his mates. Which once there, he had gently grabbed the felines left paw with his right. Allowing him, to now with care. Rest his ringers between hers, and for her, to rest her fingers between his.

"Exactly Ti. However, there is one big difference between us and them. Do you know what might be?" Po asked in a whisper with warmth behind it. Now showing a bright smile on his face. After which he had done so, began to lean his head towards Tigress'. A gesture that had made her realization slowly disappear, and for a happy look to take over. For she as well, began to return the gesture in the same pace as her panda.

"What might that be?" She asked in a whisper of her own. Happiness behind hers, as their heads were now centimeters from another's.

"Well, the stories and shows usually end with them becoming one with each other. For us though, for our love with another. It's only just beginning, and I have a feeling my loving kitten. that this story of you and me, of our beating hearts, will be better than all the rest." Their eyes had then slowly closed, before their lips softly came together. Making the two tightly clench the others paw with theirs. Knowing deep in their heart of hearts he was right; the story of their love was only just beginning. And like all great stories, many chapters will come. One's of brightness, and ones of darkness. But hey, that's what makes great stories of love.


End file.
